The Trials Of the Best Of Us
by AnimeFreak9001
Summary: When Naruto was young he met a person that will change his life forever. What does it mean when Naruto Suddenly becomes a part of a different world and that is not the only thing that has changed? Naruto(later !FEM-Naruto) May turn into M in later chapters! I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does.


**A/N: I am going to explain a few things ahead of time just in case. 1: Naruto will end up being Naruko (his female version of himself) around chapter 2 or 3 when the Percy Jackson side starts to kick in. 2: I will be doing this story in a manner that I expect you to have no (maybe some) idea about anything Naruto or Percy Jackson related. 3: It has a bit of Yuri in it but nothing sexual. (Sorry to those who don't like it, don't read then) 4: P.O.V. Means point of view (as it will change in the chapter during flashbacks or randomly) 5: the times that I update won't really be at a constant time (CURSE YOU SCHOOL) 6: review please since this is my first story I would love (need) to see what you guys think or spotting errors that I make.**

**(A/N: I have edited this chapter as well as putting a bit more information at the start so that readers can understand a few things about how I write.)**

**Prologue:**

It was a normal day like any other in the small village known as the Hidden village of the Leaf. The people went about their lives with a carefree attitude that seems all but lost in the world nowadays. Little did they know that today was going to be the day that this all changed. The leader of the village was known as the Hokage. His name is Sarutobi, the third Hokage of this village.

It seems that I am getting far ahead of myself as this story does not start in the village but ten years ago in the Third Shinobi War. In this war a team of three young teens and their teacher were sent out on a suicide mission to defeat and hopefully take over an enemy warehouse. The teacher of the three young teens watched them as they leapt through the tree's trying to avoid detection. The plan was going well until a branch was not able to support the weight of the youngest team member, and he cried out as he fell right into an enemy patrol.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here boys?" said the largest of the patrol. He grabbed the young boy by the color of his shirt, raising him to his eye level to look into his eyes. The three members that were still in the trees stayed silent and kept well hidden as the enemy patrol were deciding what to do with the young boy. "Wait, if this little guy is here than others are sure to be here as well." The one who spoke could not be seen by the team in hiding, they had to act fast in order to get out of this alive.

"I have a name and you should fear it!" The young boy said starring at the one holding him. "My name is Obito Uchiha!" As Obito cried out his name, his captors began to laugh. "Are we supposed to believe that a runt like you could be an Uchiha?" A random patrol member called out. Obito wasn't one who would let himself get angry at something like this, but to be told that he wasn't worth his own name? That made him angry especially since these people didn't even know him.

All of the sudden yellow flashes the size of a grown adult started to go off around the enemy patrol. The patrol member holding Obito suddenly fell to the ground as Minato appeared behind him in a yellow flash and stabbed the man in his heart. "Obito, you shouldn't be acting out this way" Minato said turning to Obito "You should know better."

Once those words had been said by Minato, I suddenly woke up from the dream. Why was he having dreams like this? All I could tell from all the weird dreams that involved the man I view as an idol, as my inspiration. Was that these things had really happened and with every dream I learned more and more about Minato Namikaze, also known as the fourth Hokage, the fourth leader of the village Hidden in the Leaves.

I sat up in my bed looking around to see what time it was. My alarm clock wasn't on the nightstand by my bed, so I just thought that it fell off and I didn't wake up. I look at the ground by my nightstand to see something that I should be surprised about and maybe strike horrible memories into people. But for me seeing a skull of what looks to be a fox didn't faze me after I was five.

You may ask why would someone so young have to see something like this and become so used to it that it didn't faze him anymore. You see my childhood wasn't even a childhood it was _hell_. I never knew who my parents were or if they loved me. I lived in the orphanage in the village until I was three years old and they threw me out. After that I had to live in the streets trying my best to stay alive with the hope that someone would do something nice for me or help me. But that never happened and on my fourth birthday I realized why they didn't help me and why everyone who looked at me, looked at me with hate in their eyes.

**FLASHBACK NARUTO'S FOURTH BIRTHDAY:**

People were in the middle of celebrating the largest festival Konoha had. This was the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi, also known as the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. The Kyuubi had attacked the village four years ago, no one knew why, and it cost half of the shinobi and the fourth Hokage's lives to kill the beast.

That day also just happened to be the day that Naruto was born.

While the older generation knew what really happened to the beast, none of the kids that were born after that time were allowed to know. As by law of the Third Hokage's own making, "Any person that dares speak of the truth to any of the younger generation shall be claimed as a traitor and sentenced to death, immediately and with no trial." The real reason behind this law was so that no one would know that the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto and so young Naruto would not be treated as the beast. Sadly the civilians of the village thought Naruto as the beast himself and did everything in their power to make his life a living hell.

The civilians told their own children that Naruto was a terrible person and that no one should ever go near him. But if they had to be near him they were to treat him as horrible as they could imagine. Thus like the children that they were they listened to their parents words and Naruto had no friends.

And today while Naruto was walking down the alley ways of Konoha, trying his best to keep any of the older people from seeing him, while on his way to his home. Though no one with any standards of living would even call it a home at all, his home was a single tree in the woods of the village. But the young boy would tell you that this was the safest place for him in the entire village. The simple reason for this being that whenever he went near any of the adult civilians that they would beat the poor boy until he was within an inch of his life, before leaving in case any of the nearby shinobi heard the beating taking place.

However, this day would change Naruto's life forever.

As he walked he made sure to stick to the shadows trying his best to keep himself from being seen. He knew that if they saw him he would most likely die today. You see, even though Naruto is so young he was forced to live on his own making him understand things that children should not have to know of. But it also made him not know of things such as, love, kindness, friends and family. All of these things Naruto did not have but there was one thing that he knew all too well. And that is pain and suffering.


End file.
